OS Une leçon by Alice
by PARADA
Summary: ONE SHOT -   "Je peux t'apprendre moi."   Les coins de mes lèvres se haussent pour former un petit sourire amusé.   "Après tout, j'ai de l'expérience."   Lemon/femslash.


Nouvel Os pour compenser ma lenteur à mettre à jour ma fic [; Juste encore un OS sortit de mon esprit pervers :D

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>POV ALICE<p>

« Alice ? » Mes yeux s'écarquillent à l'entente de mon nom. _Oh, merde._ J'entends des pas dans l'escalier. « T'es dans ta chambre ? » Je m'empare de la serviette qui traîne parterre et réponds la gorge serrée.

« Euh, oui oui. Juste… » J'essaie vainement de nouer l'essuie minuscule autour de ma poitrine. « Juste, deux secondes. » Les pas se stoppent devant ma porte et doucement la poignée descend. Bella passe sa tête par l'entrebâillement et immédiatement ses joues prennent un adorable teint rosé puis elle détourne le regard, gêné.

« Oh, je suis désolée, je savais pas que tu… » Babille-t-elle confuse. Je ris, typiquement Bella.

« C'est, vas-y rentre. » Elle rentre un peu gênée et s'assieds sur mon lit. Je prends quelques vêtements dans mon armoire et les dépose sur mon bureau.

« Alors ? » Je demande curieusement. « Tu lui as parlé. » Elle me lance un regard coupable et je souffle agacé.

« Je croyais qu'il allait peut-être être ici et qu'alors on pouvait parler. » Je soulève mes sourcils, sceptiquement. Non sérieux, elle croit vraiment à son délire ? Elle roule des yeux.

« C'est bon, ça change quoi que je lui dise aujourd'hui ou demain ? » Je la regarde comme si c'était évidemment.

« Ma pauvre fille, si t'étais pas ma meilleur amie… » Je secoue la tête et la regarde exprès d'un air désolé. « Ca change que Tanya aussi lui court après et si tu bouges pas ton cul vite fait, il se pourrait bien qu'il finisse par céder à ses avances. » Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je trouve sa vraiment tellement craquant et mignon. Quand moi je fais sa, je dois bien avouer que ça ressemble à rien.

« Je sais. C'est juste que… » Elle se tait et baisse les yeux. Je viens m'assoir à coté d'elle, essayant de cacher le plus de peau dénudé possible vu la micro-serviette.

« T'aurais voulu que tu ne l'avais pas repoussé ? » Elle me regarde dans les yeux et hoche la tête en faisant une moue peinée. Elle prend une grande bouffée d'air et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour finalement attraper une mèche de cheveux et étudier soigneusement les pointes.

« C'est que j'ai pas vraiment de l'expérience et imagines-toi que je lui bave dessus ou quelque chose dans le genre super humiliant. C'est vraiment le meilleur moyen pour qu'il ne veuille pas de moi. » Elle me regarde honteusement et se mord la lèvre. C'est vrai que la je comprends mieux.

« T'as juste peur de pas assurer ? » M'enquis-je.

« Oui et c'est vraiment exclus que je lui dise ça. » Je lui souris et la taquine.

« C'est vrai qu'à ta place je mourrais de honte. » Elle roule de nouveau des yeux.

« C'est pas gentil, Alice. Arrête de te moquer de moi ! » Dit-elle, une moue sur le visage. Je soupire et lui souris plus gentiment.

« Moi je peux t'apprendre. » Je mets ma main devant ma bouche. C'est vraiment moi qui viens de dire ça ? » Elle ouvre de grands yeux et doucement ses lèvres forment un petit sourire.

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? » Je hausse les épaules comme si c'était normal, un petit sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Et bien, moi, j'ai de l'expérience et si ça peut t'aider, pourquoi pas… » Elle me fait un plus grand sourire, reconnaissante.

« Je sais, je suis trop gentille. » Je lui fais un clin d'œil et me rapproche d'elle. « Je vais t'expliquer qu'une fois, donc fais bien attention. » Je lui prends la main et la dépose sur mon épaule. « D'abord, tu caresses sa nuque, jusqu'à ses cheveux. » Elle fait ce que je lui dis et caresse mes cheveux. « Tu te rapproches doucement de lui. » J'approche en même temps mon visage du sien en déposant mes mains sur sa taille, l'approchant un peu de moi. « Tu sens son haleine contre ta peau, tes yeux dans les siens. Tu lui fais un petit sourire, puis… » Je m'arrête de parler et dépose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous lèvres bougent sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Notre baiser devient de plus en plus torride et c'est à regret que nous nous séparons l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle. Ma poitrine se soulève à une vitesse effréné et ce n'est que quand Bella regarde ma poitrine en rougissant que je remarque que la moitié de mes tétons sont visible. Elle a l'air gêné d'avoir été surprise mais ne détourne tout de même pas le visage. Merde. Je déglutis quand je sens l'humidité et la brûlure si bonne entre mes jambes. Sa main toujours da mes cheveux elle chuchote doucement.

« Qu'étais-tu entrain de faire, Alice ? » Le ton mi-accusateur sur lequel elle prononce mon prénom suffit à me faire couler encore plus.

« Tu veux que je te montre. » Elle me regarde les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Raconte-moi. » Dit-elle sur le même ton joueur sur lequel j'avais posé ma question.

« Tu risques d'être choqué. » Dis-je, mes mains n'ayant toujours pas quitté son corps. Elle déglutit difficilement, respirant la bouche ouverte. Nous sommes à présent si proches que sa poitrine touche la mienne à chaque bouffée d'air qu'elle inspire dans ses poumons. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, totalement excité et la dépose sur mon épaule, descendant de plus en plus vers le haut de mon essuie. Je lâche sa main et c'est elle-même qui défait le nœud, dénudant mon corps. Elle regarde mon corps, la bouche entrouverte. Son regard s'attarde sur ma poitrine et je lui chuchote, la voix rauque de désir.

« Vas-y. » Sa main s'avance hésitant vers ma poitrine, mais elle prend mon sein fermement dans sa main, le massant délicatement. Elle caresse mon mamelon du bout du doigt, ce qui me fait trembler. Elle se redresse les joues rougit et je l'aide à se débarrasser de son pull, puis de son singlet. Je trace le contour de son soutien vert, d'abord avec mes doigts, puis avec ma langue, défaisant l'agrafe dans son dos en même temps. Je prends son mamelon dans ma bouche, puis souffle dessus, le faisant se durcir. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et tire sur ma nuque pour m'obliger à prends son téton en bouche, se que je fais. Je joue doucement de ma langue avec son mamelon rose et dur et Bella se cambre contre ma bouche en murmurant mon nom. J'ouvre le bouton de son jean et elle l'enlève rapidement. Je trace la ligne entre ses seins de ma langue et continue jusqu'à son nombril. Je dessine des arabesques autour de son nombril, passant mon index droit sur la tache de mouille sur sa culotte. Je continue ma descente jusqu'à la limite de sa culotte. J'arrache brusquement sa culotte et elle pousse un petit cri de surprise. Je caresse sa toison, léchant uniquement ses grandes lèvres, évitant les points sensibles. Je caresse ses cuisses et chatouille son ventre avec mon nez, mes cheveux caressant doucement ses seins. Elle commence à geindre face à ma lenteur en se mordant la lèvre. Je relève mon visage vers elle et contemple cette image parfaitement érotique et sensuelle.

« Que veux-tu Bella ? » M'enquis-je innocemment. Elle me fait des gros yeux, mais je fais comme si je ne comprends pas. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.

« S'il te plaît, Alice… » Me supplie-t-elle, me je continue à faire la sourde d'oreille et repose ma question.

« Que veux-tu Bella ? » Ma voix est cette fois plus enrouillé à cause de mon excitation.

« Lèche-moi. » Lâche-t-elle d'un coup et je fais un petit sourire satisfait. Sans plus attendre, j'écarte grand ses jambes et introduis un doigt en elle sans ménagement. Elle gémit longuement, mais je ne sais pas si c'est de délice ou parce qu'elle a mal. J'écarte ses grandes lèvres et donne des petits coups de langue contre ses petites lèvres. Elle cri et cette fois je sais que c'est de plaisir. J'entame un va et vient, tout en donnant de plus sérieux coup de langue contre son intimité bouillante. La cyprine coulant abandonnément. Je lèche tout le jus qu'elle me donne, me régalant de son gout délicieux. Elle arque son bassin contre ma bouche pour en demander plus.

« Plus vite. » Dit-elle presque imperceptiblement, mais je m'exécute tout de fois. Je cajole sa boule nerveuse du bout de ma langue. Je rajoute deux doigts d'un coup et elle me fait bien comprendre qu'elle adore ça, criant son contentement. Pas plus de quelques secondes plus tard elle se contracte violemment autour de mes doigts, criant sa jouissance. Elle s'affale presque immédiatement sur mon lit, un peu sonné. Je me couche sur le ventre, à coté d'elle, enlaçant mes doigts au siens. Elle me fait un petit sourire timide et nous nous regardons. Juste comme ça. Couchées côte à côte.

* * *

><p>Aloooors ? Ne soyez pas trop sévère :D <strong>Review<strong>

Bsx les filles - s'il y a des garçon, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester ! - et à plus.


End file.
